profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron), formerly named as Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), is a fictional character and one of the many main antagonists of the DC series. He is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons and founder of their most well-known and feared uprising, being ruthless, treacherous, cruel, cunning, and evil to the core. Megatron is, in many ways, a fallen hero, forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. He was once friends and brother-in-arms with Optimus Prime, though his only weakness is his obsession with him. No matter how much power he attains, he has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands alone. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. He plans to achieve total global domination, though his corrupt plans are often thwarted by the Autobots. Megatron has quite possibly left his sanity in space, even before he brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth. Though he's made a few mistakes, he does not intend to make them again! "Peace through tyranny. I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I am that which is, which was and is yet to come... and you will know my name is Megatron when I lay my vengeance upon you!" :—Megatron. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (French), Oliviero Corbetta (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Yang Wenyuan (Chinese), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), José Cruz (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Alexander Kovriznyh (Russian), Nikola Simić (Serbian), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spain-Spanish), Alejandro Abdalah (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Carl Béchard (French Canadian), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Megatron is the very powerful and utterly ruthless leader of the Decepticons. His imposing robot form is dominated by his primary weapon - his arm-mounted fusion cannon, capable of leveling a city block in one blast. Those Decepticons that serve him faithfully may find themselves rewarded, but the moment they fail, they will be discarded and made an example of. Megatron is very intelligent, but oftentimes blinded by his own ruthless ambition. Spending countless cycles in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon taught Megatron that only the strong survive. Megatron secretly assembled an army of Decepticons in order to launch an attack for control of the planet Cybertron. Having used Dark Energon to power his troops, Megatron now looks to defeat the Autobots by attacking their escape vessel, the Ark. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a tank. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron_TFD_Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality During the Golden Age on Cybertron, "Megatronus" (which Megatron had named himself after Megatronus Prime), was bold, fearless, and a grandeur gladiator of Kaon among other Cybertronians. Megatronus had noticed a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, which he turned rhetorician as he was trying to effect change to this. In drawing other Cybertronians, Megatronus inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, which the two had joined forces together to end this corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus developed a close friendship, almost like they were brothers. Megatronus before presenting his vision to the Cybertron Council, which revealed his true colors as he arrogantly demanded the Council to use violence as a necessary component in society, threatened to overthrow them as he demanded to be the next Prime. However, Orion Pax did not believe in violence as he moved the council with his own vision. Megatronus' own jealousy and crushed desires led to him to severe his ties to the Council and with his old friend Orion, thus leaving them, to saw fit to shorten to "Megatron" as his new name, side with his followers in starting the war on Cybertron in Megatron's anger, and search for the Matrix of Leadership. During the series, Megatron was scheming, fierce, egotistical, sadistic, and cruel. He was very manipulative and persuasive, as he was able to rally an army of Cybertronians to his cause and gain loyalty from several individuals, like Dreadwing. Megatron was mainly concerned with gaining power and would eliminate anyone who stood in his way, like Cylas, Airachnid, and Galvatron. He also did not like to back down from a fight probably due to his time as a gladiator of Kaon. But he could be somewhat tolerant, as evidenced by his tolerance of Dreadwing's initial attempt to avenge his brother Skyquake but only to those who showed undying loyalty to him. He was also extremely prejudice, believing all life in the galaxy was second to the Cybertronians, particularly organics like humans. His only redeeming feature was that he never discrimateded against the different types of Cybertronians. He is a bot after the mold type of Megatronus Prime. He also had vowed to destroy his old foe, Optimus Prime, and his Autobot followers at any cost as they continued their war on Earth. These qualities soon ended in his own downfall, when he soon discovers Unicron was manipulating is actions in secret, and which Megatron's personality changed. After the with Uinicron was over, Megatron claimed to have truly understood the true meaning of oppression by experiencing it himself and had lost all of his taste for inflicting it on others, which would prove he had learned through the whole ordeal, much to Optimus, and everyone's surprise. Optimus even mentioned that, somewhere deep inside, Megatron has the capacity for change. Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Knock Out ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Offroad *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Smokescreen ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Ratchet ** Wheeljack ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Unicron Powers and Abilities Megatron is a powerful, dangerous and highly skilled combatant as befits a champion gladiator from the pits of Kaon. He fights with ferocity and no fear, but he tempers that with sheer cunning. He is a cunning tactician who deserves the title warlord. In addition to his power, ferocity, skill, and intelligence, he is a very skilled and persuasive orator, and is good at winning the sparks and minds of others, the proof for that is in the fact that he was able to rapidly gather a number of loyal followers, like Soundwave, Skyquake and Dreadwing. He possesses a powerful fusion cannon on his right arm and a sword stored under it. He can use both of these weapons to great effect. In addition he has remarkable stamina and durability. After being tortured by Unicron, Megatron seems to hold back his old capabilities and fighting skills towards others, mostly the Autobots. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Megatron's only real weakness is his arrogance. He believes himself to be superior to all, and has the utmost confidence in his skills and abilities which is well founded. There are times when his arrogance can trump his intelligence, though not to the same extent as Starscream. Another weakness that he possessed was the inability to see potential threats, as he did not count on Jack possessing the Key to Vector Sigma, Predaking's ability to transform or Racthet disabling the Nemesis shielding. Another weakness was his fear of certain individuals, as his fear of Optimus's Star Saber led him to making the Dark Star Saber, and his fear of the Predacons rebelling made him order the destruction of the clones. These decisions ended in his own downfall when he was controlled by Unicron. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original founding members of The) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena, where he quickly rose to power as champion of its gladiatorial pits. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus before he and Orion Pax appeared before the Council. Megatronus threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind, then disappeared. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War After his assassin Skyquake failed to kill Optimus at the Battle of Technahar, Megatron became obsessed with his former friend and decided that destroying him was his right alone. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions at Tyger Pax and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, but the war and its casualties was infecting the Core of Cybertron itself and draining the planet of most of its energy, thus leaving Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. Learning that the Autobots were planning a space voyage to search for new worlds and new sources of power, Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and appointed his lead scientist Shockwave in charge of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron in his absence while he and his elite forces–including the treacherous Starscream, who considered Megatron a relic and sought leadership of the Decepticons for himself, and Megatron's most loyal subordinate, Soundwave—boarded a space cruiser and launching into space to pursue the Autobots' own craft. After navigating through a treacherous meteor shower, the Autobots' craft found itself being confronted by the Decepticons' warship and the two ships engaged in a fierce battle that was abruptly concluded when both caught in and passed through the unstable g-forces of the nearby planet Earth and both ships ended-up crashing there, knocking all the occupants into stasis lock. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Megatron Wikipedia * Megatron Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Megatron Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Decepticons